Anything Is Possible
by Orlandoroxmysox
Summary: He was never quite sure what the problem was... it never seemed to turn out how he planned., mission accomplished.' he thought bitterly to himself. RL&NT, JP&LE R&R please!


**Anything Is Possible**

_"J-James?" she whispered._

_"It's alright. I know you find me completely irresistible." he smirked._

_"You arrogant, pompous, stupid... gorgeous fool."_

_"What was that?" Lily silently cursed herself for letting that slip._

_"Nothing."_

_"Oh, I'm not so sure. I believe you just admitted that you are madly in love with me." he smiled. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave. He caught her by the arm and pulled her close, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She froze. He leaned in, closer, his hair tickling her face-_

_She sneezed. He looked quite startled at first, and then started to laugh. Her face was the same shade as her hair, but she slowly began giggling too. They were in near hysterics. They slowly calmed down and Lily looked into his eyes. Those lovely brown eyes. Before she could apologize, he leaned in and kissed her. _

_When they finally broke apart, Lily's face was red again. She smiled and kissed him again, taking his hand and leading him out of the large doors, out into the beautiful snowy grounds._

_Remus stepped out from behind the statue of the witch next to the dungeon doors. He sighed. He had been coming to talk to Lily, having finally gained the courage to ask her to Hogsmeade. And there she was, standing in the Entrance Hall, the light from the large, round windows above the doors making her hair a fiery blaze round her head. She hadn't been waiting for him. _

_'Well, mission accomplished.' he thought bitterly. James had been scheming to get her for the past year or so. Remus had been roped into helping. He didn't want to help with James' little mind games, though. Remus had his own problem. He liked Lily as well. He was never quite sure what the problem was though... _

_  
Oh, that's right. He was never sure with her. She always hinted, played games with his mind. It was driving him insane. He wasn't sure if she was the right girl for him, anyway. He never knew what kind of girl was right for him. He'd dated around a bit at school, but all the girls were so... shy. So polite. So boring. He had never once been able to carry on an interesting conversation with any one of them. They had all been too shy to say anything or make a move. And he wasn't interested in any of them enough to do it himself._

_He shrugged and started back towards the common room. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. She was pretty, and rich, and smart, and wonderful... he was getting away from the point. She was just his friend. That's all it would ever be. He liked her, but James liked her too. Remus didn't want to ruin it for James. Lily was always too... nice to him anyway. A casual hello in the corridors, small talk while waiting for James and the rest to meet up with them, nothing much. He wasn't sure why he bothered liking her. She was wonderful, but... not for him. _

_He was enveloped in his thoughts, trying to convince himself that Lily was just another boring Mary-Sue type and James would be better off with her, and he didn't see the person in front of him._

_"Watch it!"_

_He looked up. He had run into someone. She was now on the floor, picking up her books and replacing them in her bag. He dropped to his knees and started to help. Looking up, he saw that her hood had fallen back, revealing her shoulder-length bright pink hair. It was stunning. She saw him staring and raised an eyebrow._

_"What? My hair? Yes, yes, I know, it's pink. Apparently, people don't think I notice." she said, eyes twinkling._

_"No, it's just... nothing. My name's Remus." he said, holding his hand out._

_"Mine's Tonks." she replied. She shook his hand vigourously and looked at him expectantly._

_"What?"_

_"Well, aren't you going to ask me why my name is Tonks? Or why I have pink hair?"_

_"No, not really." he said simply. _

_"Thank you. You're the first boy who hasn't regarded me as a space alien." She smiled widely and stood up, offering him her hand._

_"Thanks again for helping me pick up my things, Remus."_

_"No problem." he said. He turned to leave. He thought about Tonks' strange manner. She was so straight forward. Bright hair, bright smile, bright attitude. It was all very unnerving. _

_"Hey Remus!" she called after him. He turned._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You want to go with me to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" she asked. His eyebrows shot up. They had known each other for a whole minute and she was already asking him to Hogsmeade. Why hadn't he seen this girl before? _

_"Uh, sure! Great!" he spluttered. She smiled coyly at him and flounced off down the corridor._

_He shook his head and smiled to himself. She was definitely something._

_'I think I'm in love.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**siriuslyridikulus**: that was great! i hope you continue it!

**Won-Won is gwoss gwoss:** I loved it! I actually read overachiver, then this one, but I think I almost like this more, I've never seen it told in this way. Very lupin of him, not to go bawling over her, isn't it? Wonderful play of charaacters! Personally, I like it a one-shot. But you the writer, so your choice! Never thought of Tonks at hogwarts... Good story!

_Thanks! I got bored. And I was like...LUPINTONKS!!!! Thanks again.  
_

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_Charlotte_


End file.
